


Night Strolls

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hide is a Dork, Hide loves him, Kaneki and Hide go on a walk :), Kaneki is Shironeki here, Kaneki is trying his hardest to be a good ghoul bf, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, theyre at a park too!, theyre happy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: “Hide, what the fuck do you think your doing?”Hide grunted a bit and shifted his legs on the bar, before giving a sheepish smile.“Trying to kiss you?”Kaneki groaned but stepped closer.“Your going to fall and when you do, I'm not going to help you so get down.”Hide and Kaneki looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds to see who would give in.Hide finally spoke up, determination and longing in his face.“Shut up and kiss me asshole, I’m getting light headed.”





	Night Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quickie I wrote as a filler for a bigger multichapter fic i'm writing so enjoy :)
> 
> I explain myself at the end notes so go read that if you would like

If someone had asked Kaneki how he and Hide were together, he wouldn’t have anything normal to answer with.

Maybe it was the whole opposites attract trope? Or destined fate?

The two were complete opposites, even if you don’t look at the fact that Kaneki was a ghoul and Hide was a human.

Currently the two were out on a nightly outing since Kaneki couldn’t sleep.. and Hide just wanted to tag along that night even if he was a bit sleepy. Kaneki understood the blonde’s want for attention, considering that the ghoul hadn’t really been present in their shared apartment during the nighttime.

They had been walking for about thirty minutes before the pair had reached a small children’s park. Hide let out a small noise of excitement before pulling Kaneki with him towards the monkey bars and swings.

“Hide slow down, I can’t go that fast right now.”

“Stop whining and come swing with me!”

Kaneki let out a soft sigh and continued to be dragged by the human towards the swings. He inwardly groaned when Hide let go of his hand to get on one of them. Pushing some of the white hair out of his face he followed suit and sat on the swing on the other side of the blonde.

“We haven’t done this in a while. Feels nice right?”

Kaneki met eye contact with Hide and gave a soft smile. 

“Yeah.. it does feel nostalgic in a way.”

“I like the fact you used the word ‘nostalgic’, and your right, it brings back the good times.”

“Does me using big words make you feel like we were back in school, hm?” 

Kaneki smirked at Hide who in return giggled and moved out of his own swing and went behind Kaneki’s. Kaneki turned his head a bit to see what the other was doing. 

“What are you-“ 

He was cut off by feeling a few soft pushes to the swing.

“I’m trying to push you, but your too big. I think your muscles are weighing you down.”

“Hide, no.”

“Hide, yes.” 

Kaneki chuckled at the humans shenanigans and got up from the swing. He went and grabbed Hide’s hand before moving towards the monkey bars. To his surprise the blonde had let go and rushed to climb the bars. Kaneki watched in astonishment and Hide managed to pull himself upside down, his legs supporting him so that he didn’t fall. Crossing his arms Kaneki immediately put on his signature poker face and noticed that Hide had his lips slightly poked out.

“Hide, what the fuck do you think your doing?”

Hide grunted a bit and shifted his legs on the bar, before giving a sheepish smile.

“Trying to kiss you?”

Kaneki groaned but stepped closer.

“Your going to fall and when you do, I'm not going to help you so get down.”

Hide and Kaneki looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds to see who would give in. 

Hide finally spoke up, determination and longing in his face.

“Shut up and kiss me asshole, I’m getting light headed.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes and moved to give Hide a peck on the cheek. The blonde poured and crossed his arms mumbling to himself about that’s not what he wanted. Kaneki decided to get Hide down himself.

The ghoul let out a singular tentacle from his back before wrapping it around Hide and getting him down successfully. He frowned a bit when Hide decided to play with his kagune as it tickled a bit, but he didn’t say anything to ruin the humans fun. When Hide was successfully on the ground he snaked his arms around Kaneki’s neck. Soft plush lips connected to slightly dry ones, but Hide didn’t complain.

When Hide pulled back after a few seconds he grabbed onto Kaneki’s hand.

“Thank you for getting me down, we can go home now.”

“Why did you stay on the monkey bars upside down if you were getting light headed, over a kiss at that?”

“I wanted it to be like one of those romantic books I’ve been seeing you read.”

Kaneki and Hide met eye contact and both grinned at each other, before walking back to their shared apartment.

Kaneki never doubted why he stayed with the blonde for so long afterwards, and it was because he was the only one that could make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so first of all i'm sorry this was so short I just wanted to post something cute for you guys :P but the good news is that I have 2 multichapter fics that I'm working on AND a few ideas planned for my Ghoul Hide series. I want everything to be perfect for these stories, so im trying to find time to write and stay woke in school so I dont fail. But I promise to anyone looking forward to any of my KaneHide stories that you shall not be dissapointed! Just be patient with me I promise the outcome will be worth it.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a nice comment for me below, I love reading them they make me so happy :)


End file.
